In SDMA (Space Division Multiple Access) wireless transmission systems, the antenna characteristic can be set on the receiver side, using conventional beam forming networks having appropriate adaptation algorithms, so that the useful signal experiences a high antenna gain, while interference signals are strongly suppressed.
German Patent Application No. 41 07 803 A1 describes an arrangement whereby the fixed station is equipped with an antenna array. Depending on the phase modulation, the shape of the beam lobe can be adapted to the objects to be detected. In German Patent Application No. 44 21 573 A1, which describes a receiver arrangement for moving objects, the received signals are weighted and combined into a plurality of signal paths by antenna elements so that each one is assigned by them to a different signal incidence direction of the antenna.